Les MangeMondes
by gakuenchosama
Summary: [C'est dans le futur, avec des OC !]chap3: Une rentrée étrange à Poudlard, les prémices de plus gros problèmes
1. Chapter 1

Salut Tout le Monde !!

Bon b'in voilà ma toute première fanfiction ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!! XD Je prends tout les commentaires ... sinon quoi dire d'autres... b'in j'ai un peu d'avance alors je vais pouvoir vous faire des postes réguliers, cool... Ha... j'emprunte le monde de JKR, mais je le lui rends dès que j'ai finit avec.

Les Mange-Mondes

Chapitre 1

Noir.

La salle était petite, sombre, malodorante, crasse. Les mur, d'une pierre noir, laissaient s'infiltrer l'humidité, qui perlait à la surface et nourrissait une mousse épaisse. À leurs pieds courraient une famille de rats en quête d'un n'importe quoi à se mettre sous la dent. Ils détalèrent en vitesse lorsque qu'une personne poussa une lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. La silhouette se détachait en ombre chinoise, elle exécuta un geste lasse et les torches, jusque là invisible dans l'obscurité, crépitèrent en s'allumant.

Blanc.

C'était la couleur de sa peau. Autrefois.

L'obscurité, chassé jusque dans se moindre recoins, laissa apparaître un corps enchaîné au mur du fond.  
Enfermée depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait oublié la chaleur du soleil, elle ne jeta même pas un oeil à la silhouette qui était entrée, et s'avançait vers elle.

Il s'arrêta à trois pas de la loques qu'elle était devenue.  
En dépit de ses cheveux, autrefois si blond et lumineux, et à présent filasse, poisseux, et plutôt gris. En dépit des marques sur ses bras, et de son visage tuméfiés ; en dépit de son immobilisme, preuve ultime qu'il était à deux doigts de la mater, elle conservait un charisme qui la rendait belle.

_Je gagnerais._  
C'était ce que dirent en silence ses yeux, vert, grands ouverts, brillants dans les flammes des torches. Ils étaient encore indomptés, et prouvaient que bien qu'ils étaient parvenus à casser son corps, son âme, elle, restait intouchée.

L'homme souris. Elle perdrait. Elle allait perdre, et ce dans deux minutes. Cette beautée, qui le fascinait, qui l'hypnotisait, au point de le faire venir dans ces sous-sols tout les jours. Cette beauté, il allait la voir s'effondrer, se tâcher, se noircir. Et ça, se sera jubilatoire. Il allait prendre un plaisir monstrueux à la détruire. Il se retourna, et tira à lui une seconde silhouette, plus petite, plus frêle.

« Regardes un peu qui j'ai trouvé en train de fouiner... »

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, ce n'était pas la peine. Il poussa l'enfant devant lui, pour qu'elle le distingue bien. Et il le vit, cette éclaire de peur, dans ces yeux si vert.  
« Non. » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.  
« Toujours pas disposée à crier ? » Questionna-t-il en enfonçant sa baguette magique dans la gorge du jeune garçon.  
« Vous êtes fou. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Les deux prisonniers se fixaient, verts dans vert, des yeux si semblables.  
_Il sait, il sait que je ne dois rien faire._ Se murmurait intérieurement la femme en boucle. Il le sait, il ne m'en voudra pas, _n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _  
Elle avait peur, et le masque qu'elle était parvenue à construire et porter depuis si longtemps se fendit, et tomba plaques par plaques. Sa si belle maîtrise de ses sentiments était en train de s'écrouler. Les larmes poussaient dans sa gorge pour remonter jusque dans le vert de ses yeux, et rouler sur son visage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, ça contenterait trop ce monstre humain, et il fallait qu'elle tient pour son petit frère. _Il était si jeune ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ _Tu ne m'en voudra pas de ne rien faire... n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne dois pas ? _Si seulement elle pouvait dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait ... elle lui dirait alors combien elle l'aime.

Le bourreau soupira dans le silence qui « Je vais devoir sévir. » averti-t-il, l'instant d'après il murmurait un « Transactum ! ».

Rouge.

Le cou, le corps, et l'âme.

Changée en un couteau plus effilé que l'air, la baguette traça une ligne de sang sur la gorge de l'enfant, et le tua presque sur place. Presque.  
L'homme qui le tenait fermement, le laissa retomber dans les bras de sa grande soeur, qui, horrifié ouvrit grand la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Son frère la fixait, de ses grands yeux verts. Il tentait désespérément de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goulée d'air, mais seul un liquide épais et poisseux entrait dans ses poumons. Et au bout d'une minutes de combat, le vert de ses pupilles se ternit.

Alors seulement à ce moment là, la femme pu émettre un son.  
Ce fut d'abord un gargouillis enroué, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Puis le son gagna en puissance, en force, se nourrissant de toute les horreurs qu'elle avait vécue, de toute sa colère, et de toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère. Et mêm d'un peu de folie.  
Le cris monta, résonna, se répercuta sur les murs, et s'amplifia encore et encore et encore. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.  
L'homme était content, il souriait, il y était parvenu, il l'avait cassé !  
Le cris continuait, celle qui le poussait semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Le son commença à gagner en texture, il sembla gagner en réalité, en matérialité les murs commencèrent à trembler à l'unisson de la douleur que le cris contenait.  
Le bourreau fit un pas en arrière.  
La poussière sur le sol de la prison se souleva, d'abord quelques petits grain, puis par souffle entier.  
L'homme regagna l'entrée, observant avec fascination les objets métalliques commencer à se désagréger sous une force implacable et impalpable.  
Il souriait, et elle criait toujours, à présent libre de ses chaînes, mais toujours incapable de se lever. Le cris monta encore, dépassa toutes les mesures de l'audible, et fit fuir le bourreau tout sourire.

Le son matérialisé brouilla l'air au sol, comme des volutes de chaleur. Et comme si il avait été animé d'une conscience, il s'étendit et défonça tout sur son passage.

Silence.

Puis elle se tue. Le silence, brusque, sans raison apparente, fut aussi violent que les dernières secondes.  
Inconsciente de la destruction autour d'elle, elle referma avec douceur les yeux de son frère. Une larme, enfin, s'échappa du vert de ses yeux, et roula sur sa joue sale.  
La voix cassé, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, elle entama une comptine douce, laissant ses doigts caresser le noir des cheveux de son petit frère.

_Jour après jour,  
dans la nuit noir  
dans l'espace trouble  
à jamais dans les om - bres_

_pour toujours  
Ensemble dans le gris  
Ensemble dans la flamme  
Ensemble dans l'enfer des Rondes_

Pour toujours  
Unis par la peur  
Jugerons des couleurs.  
Jugerons des lumières  
Des âmes, on Sonde  


_  
Pour toujours  
Jour après jours  
Nous attendrons  
Attendront L'Heure_

_Pour toujours  
L'heure de la fin  
L'heure des loup  
L'heure de la fin  
La fin du Tout  
La fin des Hommes_

_Pour Toujours  
Jour après Jour  
Tourne la terre,  
Jour après jour  
Brûlent les mondes  
Jour après jour  
Ouvre la gueule  
Jour après jour  
Gobe les Rondes._

_Gobe les Mondes..._

_... Des Hommes._

_Pour Toujours  
Jour après Jour  
Nous sommes les mangeurs  
Les mangeurs de Rondes._

La voix se cassa sur le dernier couplets, elle serra son frère fort contre elle, le déposa délicatement à ses pieds, et avec lenteur se leva. La silhouette de son corps frêle, enveloppé de tissus d'une couleurs indéfinissable, se fondait dans la dévastation ambiante.

_Pour Toujours  
Pour après Jour  
Nous sommes les Mangeurs  
Les mangeurs de Rondes_

Venus pour la fin  
Venus pour ruiner  
Venus pour sonner  
Le Glas des Mondes

Les jambes faibles, les gestes imprécis, elle traversa avec difficulté ce qui fût jadis une fière masure, mais aussi son lieu de torture.

Elle s'éloigna, disparaissant petit à petit dans l'horizon nocturne, ne sachant même pas vers où aller, mais aillant seulement la volonté de s'éloigner, avec dans sa tête en boucle, les dernières paroles:

_Venus pour la fin  
Venus pour ruiner  
Venus pour sonner  
Le Glas des Mondes._

C'est La Fin !!

Si vous en avez pensé quoi que se soit, laissez moi un piti mot, là, sur le bouton "submit review". _  
_

Sinon bah, le deuxième chapitre... dans la semaine si je finis celui que je suis en train de taper. Sinon mardi prochain, ok ?


	2. Chapter 2

Oui oui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais la vraie vie m'avait kidnapée, et n'a pas voulut me lâcher avant hier... donc, b'in me revoilà aujourd'hui avec la suite de mes aventures

Au fait, en passant, à part mes persos et mon scénario, rien n'est à moi ; 

* * *

Les Mange-Mondes

Chapitre 2

C'était une rentrée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans une Angleterre en paix depuis vingt ans.

Vingts ans depuis que Voldemort avait été défait, vingts ans depuis la terrible chasse purificatrice qu'avait donné les Aurors aux partisants du mage noir, vingts ans depuis que Minerva McGonagall avait laissé sa place de directrice de Poudlard à un jeune homme plein d'énergie et de promesses: Valmond Mahaut, et reprit celle de directrice adjointe et professeur des métamorphoses.

Et même vingt ans après, les enfants attendaient toujours patiemment (ou pas XD) sur le quai 9 ¾ que le Poudlard Express arrive pour monter à son bord.

Ambre patientait elle aussi, son sac de voyage à ses pieds, sa petite chouette grise sur l'épaule, et à sa gauche la montagne d'affaires scolaires rangés sur un plateau à roulette. Ses cheveux, plus proche du blanc que du blond, cascadait sur ses fines épaules, et faisait ressortir le brun de sa peau. L'ambre de ses yeux ajoutait une touche d'exotisme à sa beauté. Et pourtant, c'était seule qu'elle attendait le train.

Elle allait rentrer en troisième année, et attendait avec impatience le moment de retrouver sa bande d'amis, et surtout Hermione, en retard comme toujours. Parce qu'ici, à Londres, personne ne l'attendait elle. Sa famille avait été horrifié de la voir être attribuée à Gryffondor, eux qui avaient été des Serpentard depuis le commencement. Elle n'avait donc personne à qui dire au revoir, pas de mère attentionnée qui lui souhaitait d'avoir de bonnes notes, pas de père pour lui porter ses lourds bagages. Non, elle, n'avait pour elle que ses amis. Mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. On choisit ses amis, pas sa famille, c'était ce qu'elle se disait quand elle entendit enfin la machine arriver.

_Hermione, tu es en retard._ songea-t-elle en reculant pour éviter un nuage de vapeur. Dans un fracas de métal le train freina et ouvrit ses portes.

Ambre monta à bord, entreprit de s'approprier tout un compartiment, puis commença à ranger ses affaires pour éviter que l'aventure de l'année dernière ne recommence. A savoir la chasse à la valise volante dès que le train prenait un virage un temps soi peu serré. Une fois la chose faite, une fois installée confortablement, Ambre reprit son attente. Elle entendait les autres élèves monter et descendre du train, se raconter leur été, échanger des blagues.

La première année à Poudlard, Ambre avait été comme eux, s'était sentie obligée d'entrer dans le moule pour se mêler à eux, prendre appuit sur sa beauté pour entrer dans les groupes, jusqu'à aller contre sa nature. Et puis elle avait rencontrée Hermione. Ses parents l'avait nommée ainsi en hommage à la grande Hermione Granger, et pourtant on ne pouvait pas être plus différente.Son Hermione était une catastrophe ambulante, maladroite au possible, et on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était... ailleurs. Ambre ne savait par quel miracle le Choixpeau Magique l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, lors de la soirée d'accueil, Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de se faire un croche pieds à elle-même et tomber sur Mcgonagall. Quand enfin elle était parvenue à s'asseoir sur le siège, et que contre toute attente le Choixpeau Magique l'envoya dans la même maison qu'elle, Hermione s'assit en toute innocence à la table des Serpentards,... de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Puis Ambre, entouré de ses amis parfait, la perdit de vue dans le courant de l'année. En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait ignorer ses bêtises.

Hermione était devenue l'objet de raillerie de tous, tant dis qu'elle-même était tout l'opposée, la majeure partie des filles de sa promotions se décoloraient les cheveux pour tenter de lui ressembler. À l'époque Ambre était persuadée qu'Hermione faisait exprès d'être si maladroite. Il fallut qu'elle tombe dans le lac l'année suivante, manquant d'en mourir noyée, pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

Ambre avait plongée pour lui sauver la vie, l'avait sortit de l'eau glacial, lui avait fait la respiration artificielle, s'était dévêtue pour remplacer ses vêtements mouillés. Cela avait été un grand événement dans Poudlard, et elle était devenue l'idole de l'école, vénérée et jalousée. Mais surtout, Hermione avait considéré qu'elle avait une dette envers elle, qu'elle ne pourrait payé quand lui sauvant la vie par trois fois, au moins. Et s'était mise à la suivre de partout pour guetter un moment où elle pourrait lui rembourser sa dette. Hermione était quelqu'un de maladroit, mais d'extraordinairement butée. Rien ni personne ne parvient à la ramener à la raison.

C'est ainsi qu'Ambre fit la connaissance de la personne la plus formidable qu'il lui fut permit de connaître, et de ses deux amis, d'autres personne presque aussi formidables et... étranges, et intéressant. Elle s'était découvert sa véritable famille. Lentement, mais sûrement, sont ancien groupe d'amis, réprouvant ses nouvelles fréquentation s'éloigna d'elle, sans qu'elle n'en éprouve la moindre tristesse. À présent elle les trouvaient plat et superficiels.

Le train siffla deux fois, la tirant de ses souvenirs. Il allait partir et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Ambre soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Hermione, tu comptes faire comment pour venir en cours maintenant ?_

Un mouvement rapide attira son attention à la fenêtre. Son amie était enfin parvenue sur le quai. Mais le train commença à se lancer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore monter. Elle vit la brune laisser tomber son chariot d'affaire et se mettre à courir à côté de la machine qui gagnait lentement mais sûrement en vitesse. Le train allait quitter définitivement la gare quand Ambre vit Hermione accélérer, dépasser la vitesse du train pour remonter les wagons, tant et si bien qu'elle prit le temps de la chercher pour entrer directement dans le wagon de son amie. Hermione était enfin parvenue à embarquer. Mais sans aucun de ses sacs.

La qualité qu'Ambre admirait le plus en Hermione était son éternel surprise devant chaque chose. Elle semblait pouvoir s'étonner agréablement de tout, alors qu'Ambre se sentait blasée par la vie elle-même. C'est ainsi que la première chose que la brune dit en se laissant tomber sur son siège fut:

« Wouahhh, je ne pensais pas arriver à l'heure ! »

« comment as-tu fais pour courir aussi vite ? C'était pas humain ça. »

« Ha, je n'avais pas remarqué. » Répondit la brune.

La blonde haussa des épaules, sa meilleure amie était ainsi, à faire des choses incroyables par moment, s'en même s'en apercevoir, mais capable de s'étonner sur un bête cornet de glace.

Le trajet fut calme, et les deux amies arrivèrent à Poudlard sans d'autres questions en tête que: Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va bien pouvoir porter, maintenant que ses vêtements sont sur un quai de gare ? Il fut établit, que même si Ambre était plus grande d'une demie-tête que son amie, elle allait lui prêter sa seconde robe de sorcière en attendant d'en acheter de nouvelle à Prés-au-lard.

Ambre alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, et elles redescendirent dans l'immense salle à manger, la Cérémonie des Répartitions n'allait pas tarder.

« Je ne vois pas Tomah, fit Hermione en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise pour mieux voir la table des Serdaigle. Il est en retard lui aussi ? Tu crois qu'il a raté son train ? Ce serait terrible ! Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'été et ne le reverrais jamais plus ?» La panique aidant, sa tirade finit dans les aiguë.

« Hermione calmes-toi... il va arriver, peut-être est-il encore dans son dortoir ? »

« Tu as raison, je vais le voir. » Elle se leva brusquement, résolue d'aller à sa rencontre.

Ambre attrapa son pan de robe de sorcière et la rassit manu-militarie.

« Hermione, on ne va pas dans le dortoir des mecs comme ça. »

« Bah, pourquoi ? »

Ambre prit le temps de sonder les grands yeux sombres de Hermione, et la naïveté qu'elle y lit lui confirma qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'inviter dans la chambre des garçons sous les yeux des professeurs. Les quelques Gryffondors qui avaient suivit l'échange pouffèrent, mais Ambre ne répondit que d'un laconique:

« Ce n'est pas poli. »

Sa bouche fit un Ho! Silencieux, son exclamations avalée par l'avalanche que produisit l'entrée des première années. Ils entrèrent, mené par Hagrid, toujours garde-chasse. Valmond Mahaut se leva, grand homme roux aux yeux d'un marron chaud, et d'un geste ample fit taire les conversations qui restaient.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenus à Poudlard. Cette école se divise en quatre grandes maison... »

Le directeur expliqua le principe des maisons aux nouveaux, puis que le choixpeau magique allait les dispatcher dans celle qui leur conviendrait le mieux.

« J'espère que vous ferez tous honneur à votre nouvelle demeure ! Minerva s'il vous plaît.»

Puis il laissa la place à Mcgonagall.

Les premières années défilèrent devant la professeurs de métamorphose, impressionnés par le luxe de la grande salle, son plafond-ciel et les lumières magiques.

Ambre ne s'attarda pas plus que cela sur la Cérémonie. Déjà, l'année dernière ça se ressemblait, mais en plus, l'ayant vécu tout ce tin foin lui donnait une impression de réchauffé quinze fois. Hermione, béate comme d'habitude, elle laissa ses yeux miel errer sur les tables, jusqu'à Serpentard où ils s'arrêtèrent sur Salazar Malfoy. Le garçon le plus beau de toute l'école. Un an au dessus d'elle, les cheveux d'un brun profond, comme ceux de sa mère, les yeux d'un bleu intense. Il avait ce charme qu'on les mauvais garçons, qui savent qu'ils sont mignons. Et il avait un orgueil suffisamment important pour remplir le château à lui tout seul. Doué en magie, doué en sport, doué avec les mots, gracieux comme un danseur. Les qualités il les cumulaient, mais si seulement il pouvait en plus être humble. Salazar dû sentir qu'Ambre l'observait, par ce qu'il tourna son regard sur elle. Comme à chaque fois, un combat de volonté s'engagea entre les deux, créant au travers de l'immense pièce un filin invisible, mais tendu à l'extrême.

Ambre incarnait l'égérie de Griffondor, elle le savait, beaucoup de fille tentait de l'égaler en beauté et en intelligence. Sauf peut-être Hermione, mais c'était une fille à part. Et Salazar était le champion de Serpentard. Tout les menaient à être rivaux sur tout. Et en se premier jour de rentrée, Ambre se demanda qui allait gagner cette année. Salazar l'avait battue d'une courte longueur en potion. Mais avec le professeur Rogue dans la poche, c'était de la triche. Sur le reste, elle était parvenu à l'égaler, et même à le dépasser en cours de Sortilèges. _Cette année je vais t'écraser._ tentait-elle de transmettre par ses yeux. Et il le lui rendait bien. _Bon sang, quel regard._ se fit-elle comme réflexion. Le bleu cobalt de ses iris semblaient vouloir la happer. Ce n'était pas une couleurs unis, en y faisant attention on pouvait y discerner une infinité de nuance, allant du bleu acier, jusqu'au bleu turquin, le tout saupoudré de paillettes or. Le tout donnait une intensité peut commune à ces yeux, démultipliant le moindre de ses sentiments. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face dès les premières heures de l'année scolaire. Ambre se fit violence, et tenta de dominer ce regard bleu primaire.

De son coté, Salazar s'était lui aussi perdu dans l'ambre de sa rivale. Quelle étrange couleur, pour des yeux. Il s'était longtemps demandé si cette fille était humaine. Selon son humeur, ses yeux tiraient parfois plus vers le rouge, d'autres fois, lorsqu'elle était excitée par un défie, ils étaient plus ocre jaune. Ces yeux étrange, exotique, attiraient le regard avant tout autre chose, le piégeaient, et empêchaient leur victime de s'en défaire. On disait que le regard était le miroir de l'âme. Et pourtant, celui d'Ambre était insondable, comme si son âme, à elle, était d'un tout autre genre. D'un genre que le commun des mortels était incapable d'appréhender, d'un genre insaisissable, unique, et mystérieux, comme du mercure. C'était gratifiant d'avoir une telle adversaire, lui qui depuis la maternelle survolait de haut la populasse. En plus qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Ses cheveux capturaient le moindre photon de lumière pour le diffuser en une sorte d'aura nuageuse autour d'elle. Ça donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient eux-même lumineux. On avait envie d'aller plonger ses doigts dans cette masse pour voir si la texture s'apparentait aussi aux nuages. Lui aussi se secoua, en sentant ses pensées derriver sur une pente fort dangereuse. Il avait un match de volonté à gagner.

Le combat aurait pu durer encore longtemps, isolant le couple du reste de la salle, si un événement sortant de l'ordinaire n'y avait pas mit prématurément fin.

Valmond Mahaud reprit la parole, une fois la liste des premières années arrivé à son terme.

« Il nous reste encore une personne, à confier aux bons soins du Choixpeau. Il s'agit d'une élève qui entrera directement en troisième année. »

L'annonce provoqua un brouhaha parmi le publique. Ça ne s'était jamais vue, qu'un élève entre ainsi en cours de cursus, quel genre de personnage cela pouvait bien -t-il être ?

« Elle vient de loin, sa famille a déménagée dans l'été, j'espère que vous lui ferez un très bon accueil. Je vais la laisser se présenter avant qu'une maison ne lui soit attribuée. »

La jeune fille, qui s'était tenue dans l'ombre jusque là s'avança dans la lumière magique, droit sur la table des professeurs, le regard planté sur le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle était frêle, si fine et si maigre qu'un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter au loin, si maigre qu'on devinait aisément les os sous la peau, si maigre qu'en même pas une minute, elle s'attira des remarques des élèves aux côtés desquelles elle passa.

Vêtue d'une robe de sorcier entièrement blanche, elle passait encore plus menue que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Pas bien grande, elle s'arrêta à la droite du directeur et se retourna face à l'assemblée.

De dos, on lui aurait donné 14 ans, âge normale pour une troisième année, mais de face elle faisait plus, beaucoup plus. Son visage, même s'il ne portait aucune cicatrice, témoignait d'une vie trop remplit pour son âge. C'était quelqu'un qui avait mûrit trop vite, et cela lui volait une partie de la beauté qu'elle aurait pût avoir. Et surtout cela donnait un contraste entre la première fois qu'on la voyait, puis quand on la regardait enfin en détail. Un visage ovale, taillé avec finesse, un nez discret, des lèvres fines, des yeux en amandes, et des iris d'un vert printaniers. Avec de l'innocence elle aurait pût avoir un air poupin, mais là, on avait plus l'impression de se trouver face à un arc, quelqu'un de dangereusement effilé. Le vert de ses yeux n'était plus la jeune pousse, mais de l'eau opaque, sans fond, cachant un prédateur, l'ovale de son visage ne rappelait plus la porcelaine, mais l'acier de quelqu'un d'indestructible, ses fines lèvres ne donnait pas envie de les faire sourire, mais semblait renfermer un secret bien gardé. L'ensemble donnait une prestance peu commune. Un peu plus, et elle pouvait voler la vedette au directeur.

« Je suis... » commença-t-elle avec une voix fluette.

* * *

Vlà c'est finit. Bon je ne vous promets rien pour à quand la suite, au cas où, mais normalement ce sera dans la semaine prochaine (j'aurais du temps j'espère)

Pour les remarques, vous connaissez la procédure (Submit Review)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, j'espère que vous en sortirez vivant. Plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant

* * *

Chapitre 3

La nouvelle troisième année parlait si bas que tous firent un effort pour l'entendre.

« Je suis Helga Rawla, et je remercie mr le directeur d'avoir accepté ma demande pour intégrer Poudlard. Merci. »

Ce fut tout, et elle s'assit sur le tabouret du Choixpeau Magique. Macgonagall déposa le chapeau pointu sur sa tête et tous attendirent, attendirent, attendirent.

Les minutes défilèrent, et le Choixpeau ne se décidait toujours pas. La directrice adjointe se demandait ce que pouvait bien se dire cette nouvelle élève et le Choixpeau Magique.

Très bonne question puisqu'ils étaient loin de converser sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Helga ? » Avait-il questionné dès que ses bords avaient frôlé la tête de la jeune fille.

« Je viens remplir ma fonction. Avait-elle répondue avec morgue. Allez crie quelque chose qu'on en finisse. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je sais, et tu sais qu'ils sont ici, je viens les chercher. »

« Je sais pourquoi tu comptes faire appel à eux, mais et toi, le sais-tu ? Réfléchis bien à la justesse de tes actions. »

« La cause est toujours juste. »

« En effet, la cause peut-être juste, mais est-elle bien juste en ces temps de paix, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu veux faire appel ? »

« Je sais pourquoi et je sais que j'ai raison. »

« Mais est-ce bien pour la cause que tu es ici ? »

« Je suis loyale à la cause ! » Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête. Le Choixpeau ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Helga, jamais il ne me viendrais à l'esprit de remettre en cause ta loyauté. Par contre, ce que je me permets de remettre en cause ce sont tes motivations profondes. Tu souffres, tu as peur, tu fuis, est-ce un bon état d'esprit pour faire appel ? »

La dernière remarque du choixpeau magique plongea Helga dans une profonde réflexion.

« Et si tu venais avec nous à Griffondor ? » La voix clair et grave d'une jeune fille les firent tous sursauter.

Helga leva les yeux vers la jeune brune aux yeux noir corbeau, et son amie blonde platine qui tentait visiblement de la faire se rasseoir sans succès.

« Tu y serais bien avec nous. » Compléta la brune, qui la fixait avec un étrange mélange de curiosité et de quelque chose d'autre, comme si en un sens elle comprenait qui était Helga. Macgonagall allait intervenir pour que Hermione cesse de perturber la Cérémonie quand le Choixpeau Magique cria:

« Griffondor ! »

Hermione lâcha un « Youpi » qui donna honte à toute la tablée Griffondor, et tira une chaise à la nouvelle venue. C'est ainsi que put enfin commencer le banquet de la rentrée.

Le lendemain matin Helga descendit à la grande salle à 8h pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle eu à peine le temps de poser le pieds sur la dernière marche qu'une brunette la héla du fond de la salle:

« HEEEELLLLLLGAAAA ! Viens manger avec nous !!!! » Le cris résonna dans la salle comme s'il avait été hurlée de l'autre côté d'un stade de foot, et sa voisine blonde-blanche lui asséna ce coup-ci un coup de poing sur la tête.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Hermione, tu n'es pas un modèle de discrétion. »

« Hé alors ? »

Helga se demanda un moment si il était judicieux de prendre place à leurs côté. D'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas seule. Un blond et... un bleu ? Mangeaient avec elles. Finalement elle décida qu'il lui serait plus facile de trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait avec des amis dans la place. Elle les rejoignit, leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer, et regarda apparaître son petit déjeuné dans son assiette. Lait, thé, café, croissants et pains au chocolats, ... cela ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Toute cette débauche l'écoeura et elle se contenta d'une tasse de café. Ces gens étaient incapable de faire quelque chose dans la simplicité. Les statues étaient immenses, les salles riches, les matériaux précieux, ils employaient des elfes de maisons à profusion, parce que bien spûr en plus, ils ne devaient jamais rien faire de leurs dix doigts. S'ils n'asservissaient pas d'autres pour faire à leur place, ils se rabattaient sur la magie. Et cette couverture d'or clinquante cachait une noirceur profonde qu'elle avait eu tout le temps du monde de constater.

Helga profita du petit déjeuné pour observer l'étrange quatuor. Les deux filles étaient de Griffondor, l'étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique, et fin en dépit d'une musculature évidente venait de Serdaigle, et son ami blond fort comme un gorille de Poufsouffle.

Ils formaient un groupe solide. Ça se voyait à la manière dont il se traitaient les uns les autres. Helga était persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir faire partie d'un groupe si soudée. Mais Hermione entreprit de tout faire pour l'intégrer, en lui racontant des anecdotes :

« Et là je lui suis tombée dessus. Littéralement ! Faut dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir monter à bord du train avec tout mes bagages. Heureusement Hemry a été super gentils et il a rattrapé toutes mes valises. »

« Dis plutôt que tu as voulus m'ensevelir dessous oui ! »

« Mais non pas du tout ! » Fit-elle avec une moue inquiète.

« Rahhh, mais Mony, je plaisantais ! »

Rien qu'en observant les regards qu'ils se lançaient tous, on sentait qu'une profonde amitié les unissaient. La surnommée Mony esquissa un sourire, qui s'élargit dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur Helga. Cela, par contre, était moins prévisible.

Peut-être même cette fille qui semblait déjà tenir à elle en faisait partis ? Ce serait pratique. De toute les façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'obtenir leur amitié, une fois l'appel commencé ils viendraient à elle, et pourrait accomplir son destin.

La rentrée étant un Lundi, ils commencèrent les cours le matin par de la botanique.

Leur professeur les accueillit très chaleureusement dans la serre. C'était un homme au visage lunaire, souriant, avec une petite barbichette naissante et un léger embonpoint.

Helga n'aimait pas tellement cette atmosphère étouffée et chargée en humidité, mais la perspective d'étudier la flore l'intéressait. Elle rejoignit les deux filles de sa maison, qui s'étaient installée aux côté de l'armoire à glace blonde, Hemry.

« Tout le monde est là, bien ? » Demanda l'enseignant à la cantonnade. « Nous allons donc faire l'appel. »

Ambre, à côté de Helga sembla perdre quelques centimètres de hauteur. La blonde murmura un:

« Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse toujours ça ? Il nous connaît depuis le temps... ».

La nouvelle venue ne compris pas jusqu'à ce que le professeur Longdubat arriva à son nom, qu'il prononça au complet:

« Ambre Orb Ekatherin Lilriddle du Lac de la Vérité . »

« Présente. » Répondit-elle en serrant les dents, le regard fixe.

Des Poufsouffles et quelques Griffondors pouffèrent de rire, et Ambre explosa.

« Hé bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Le silence retomba dans la serre.

« Combien d'entre-vous peuvent être fière d'avoir gagné des titres sur un champ de bataille ? Je suis fière de ma famille ! » Continua-t-elle avec morgue.

André Astier, un Poufsouffle tout en longueur remarqua alors:

« De ce que je sais, la quasi-totalité des Lacs de la Vérité sont des Serpentard. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Fit-elle en serrant les poings.

L'atmosphère s'était lourdement chargée, et monsieur Longdubat intervenu alors pour dés-enclencher la situation:

« Ce que monsieur Astier voulait dire c'était que vous aviez une famille fort rusé. Il jeta un oeil au garçon, pour revenir sur la jeune femme. De plus je crois savoir que votre famille a donné de fins stratèges, en effet c'est quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fière. Reprenons voulez-vous ? »

Helga nota le fait dans un coin de sa tête, cette Ambre Orb des Lacs de la Vérité pourrait devenir un élément gênant si effectivement elle avait hérité des capacités de déductions de sa famille.

Le nom complet de Hermione, Hermione Alison Lucy Siriatonks de Soma, produit aussi quelques remarques, mais cette dernière ne fit que s'en amuser, plus étonnée par ces réactions, pourtant habituelles qu'autre chose.

« D'où viens ton nom de famille ? » Demanda Helga à sa nouvelle amie brune.

« On a beaucoup voyagé, je ne peux pas te dire. Certainement un mélange d'ici et de là. »

Elle lui offrit un large sourire pour clore le sujet, avant de reporter son attention sur le cours, à propos des Puffapods.

À la récréation les filles furent rapidement rejointes par Hemry et Tomah. Le groupe s'installa au pied d'un arbre dans la court, un peu à l'écart des autres.

« Alors, Ambre, alors ? » La pressa Tomah, « Il l'a fait ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Ambre, avec une voix d'outre-tombe. « Ce crétin nous a tous appelé par nos noms. Je comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'il le fasse à toute les rentrées... »

Tomah éclata de rire, tandis que Hermione commentait:

« Elle a même faillit tuer Astier à cause de ça. »

Hermione posa un regard tranquille sur la blonde qui romançait le fait en en rajoutant trois tonnes pour mettre au courant leur ami aux cheveux bleus de tout ce qu'il avait raté.

Elle se laissa décrocher de la réalité, dans ses rêves. Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait, entourée de ses amis, et ...

Soudainement, elle sentit un poids la percuter...

Hermione reconnut instantanément Hemry, par l'odeur, et part les deux puissants bras qui l'encerclèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'affola-t-elle en commençant à se débattre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche. Non, pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Si tu étais resté avec nous, tu le saurais. » La taquina-t-il. Il s'amusait. Cet abruti trouvait ça amusant. Il commença à la serrer contre lui. Non ! Elle le sentit mettre sa tête dans ses cheveux. Trop c'est trop.

Hermione se hérissa, poussa un cris et finit par lui enfoncer un coude dans les côtes.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle sentit les premiers changements s'effectuer.

Ce fut d'abord un léger pelage, puis très vite les os se réorganisèrent. La jeune fille eu juste le temps de retirer sa robe de sorcière que son corps pris la forme d'une énorme bête. Bête qui se jeta sur Hemry, découvrant une large dentition.

« Zen 'Mione. » Se défendit le blond. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était montrer à Helga. Et comme tu répondais pas, je me suis dis 'qui ne dit mot consent.' »

« Tu... » Commença Helga, les yeux rivé sur l'animal « Tu es un loup ? »

Un loup démesuré, qui devait bien faire deux mètres au garrot, mais un loup quand même, au pelage gris argenté, luisant. Le loup planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa proie, avant de se retourner et de fuir en direction du lac.

« Attends 'Mione ! »

Hemry se releva, une main sur la poitrine. Sous cette forme Hermione était plutôt lourde. Il fit trois pas pour la rattraper, mais Ambre l'arrêta.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux que tu la poursuive. C'était un peu traître tu sais... Je vais y aller. Seule. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Tomah et Helga qui fixaient toujours dans la direction qu'avait prise Hermione.

Tomah se disait que la jeune blond allait passer le pire savon de sa vie à Hemry quand elle reviendrait avec leur amie.

Helga masquait difficilement un sourire. Elle l'avait trouvé, la Bête, _son_ loup, celui qui mangerait le monde pour _elle_.


End file.
